1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cabinet for supporting a plurality of electronic devices therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronics cabinets store and organize multiple electronic devices, such as computer data servers, in a central location. The electronic devices produce heat that accumulates inside of the cabinet, which may damage the electronic devices stored therein. The amount of heat that each of the electronic devices produces may vary within the cabinet, with some of the electronic devices producing more heat than others. Accordingly, the electronics cabinet may include a system for removing the heat from within the cabinet to maintain an optimum working environment for the electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,111 to Sharp et. al. discloses an electronics cabinet for storing a plurality of electronic devices and a system for removing heat from within the cabinet. The cabinet is enclosed and includes a plurality of supports disposed within the cabinet for supporting the electronic devices. An air movement device, such as a fan, is disposed at the bottom of the cabinet for circulating a flow of air through the enclosure. A heat exchanger is disposed at the bottom of the cabinet for transferring the heat stored in the flow of air to a heat exchange medium passing through the heat exchanger. The heat exchange medium is disposed within a closed loop that circulates the heat exchange medium to a remote location from the electronics cabinet to remove the heat stored in the heat exchange medium. A cold air plenum is disposed within the cabinet and extends upwardly adjacent the electronic devices along a first side wall of the cabinet. A plurality of outlets is disposed in the cold air plenum with at least one of the plurality of outlets adjacent each of the supports for directing a portion of the flow of air into each of the supports. A warm air plenum is disposed within the cabinet and extends upwardly adjacent the electronic devices along a second side wall across from the cold air plenum. The warm air plenum receives the flow of air from the supports and directs the flow of air back to the heat exchanger. The air movement device draws the air from the warm air plenum and circulates the air through the heat exchanger to remove the heat therefrom. The flow of air is then directed into the cold air plenum and across the electronic devices, absorbing heat produced from the electronic devices, before entering the warm air plenum where the flow of air is re-circulated within the cabinet.